


No need for a glass slipper

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cinderella AU, Grown ups, M/M, and iwaizumi is the only reasonable human being in this story, and oikawa is rich!, but kageyama is poor, i mean not exactly cinderella because there's no step mother or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Oikawa’s a handsome CEO of an important company and Kageyama is a poor guy who doesn’t have where to drop dead.





	1. Chapter 1

A loud growl coming from his tummy made him almost wince. The mouth of his stomach had been hurting for a while, and he couldn’t ease the pain, he didn’t have how to, and he believed he would be able to resist it until the next day, where he would get free breakfast in the early morning.

Kageyama Tobio slowly made his way to his house in Tokyo —an empty place where he only had a few clothes to change—, clutching his —also empty— stomach, as if that would stop him from feeling starved. He had never imagined that feeling hungry would hurt this much.

He sighed heavily and placed his hand against a wall as the other sort of massaged his belly. His thoughts weren’t connecting and his vision was getting blurrier by the second.

“Am I… Not going to make it, after all?” He mumbled to himself, too tired to pay attention that he was actually talking out loud and not inside his head. Anyway, probably nobody heard him.

He fell to his knees and his face hit the wall. Thanks to the little strength he had left, he paused his movement a little so it didn’t hurt that much. But that was it, the next moment everything was black.

 

* * *

 

“I swear to God, Iwa-chan! This guy came into my office all high and mighty, thinking I was nothing but an amateur, and tried to seduce me into signing his shitty contract! Get off your fucking high horse, don’t make me waste my time like— Iwa-chan, what’s that?” Oikawa mumbled and scooted closer to the window of his limo.

It was dark due the time and the poor street lighting wasn’t helping much, but he was sure he saw a young man collapsing right there, in front of an already closed shop.

“I don’t know, Oikawa-sama, I’m driving…” Iwaizumi “Iwa-chan” Hajime replied with an oh so done voice.

“Stop the car,” his master ordered and he obliged immediately.

As you may think, it wasn’t because it was his master’s orders that he stopped the car so fast, but because he really sounded worried, and that didn’t happen that often.

Oikawa hurriedly got out of the limo and Iwaizumi, already used to his master doing everything without asking anyone first, followed him suit.

Oikawa knelt down next to the body lying on the ground and stood there for a few seconds. Then he just poked it.

“Iwa-chan, he doesn’t move!” He said as he took the man in his arms. He took a look at his face and blinked a few times. Where did he—

“I believe you want us to take him to the hospital. I would offer calling an ambulance first, but as I’m used with you picking up stray animals, somehow a human doesn’t sound too weird today.”

“Shut up, he’s breathing,” he mumbled before patting the stranger’s face a little.

Kageyama frowned at that and moved a little. “Fff—”

“He’s trying to tell us something!”

“I wonder,” Iwaizumi sighed and knelt down as well.

“… Food,” Kageyama managed to say before opening his eyes the slightest bit.

“… Are you acting to get free food from me, kiddo,” Oikawa’s eyebrow twitched, but his head was soon flicked by Iwaizumi’s fingers.

“Don’t be stupid, get him to the car,” he sighed and stood up. Although he gave Oikawa an order, he did it himself and picked the guy in his arms, walking back to the limo.

“Rude…” He sighed and rubbed his forehead, following him. “It’s my food he’ll be eating.”

“You made me stop the car because you were worried about him, whose fault is it now?” He replied as he got the poor boy into the co-pilot seat. If this was a trap, at least Oikawa wouldn’t be the stranger’s first target.

Iwaizumi adjusted his hat once he sat back down on the driver’s seat and looked at Oikawa, using the rear-view mirror. “We’re going home.”

“Yes, yes, let’s feed the baby bird,” he nodded and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Iwaizumi smiled a little and drove off to Oikawa’s mansion, then.

The Oikawa’s mansion was everything but a traditional one. It was designed under the Western style, with the tall ceilings and spider like hanging lamps. Everything was always very well illuminated; if it wasn’t the sunlight coming through by the immense windows, it was the bright light coming from the lamps.

Iwaizumi parked the limo next to the other, identical one, and got off it to open the door for Oikawa. Then he took the boy —still passed out— into his arms and walked into the mansion, followed by his master.

The maid in charge to welcome them looked at the unknown boy with big eyes and asked, “what did you do this time, master?” Oikawa could only whine while saying he didn’t do shit. It wasn’t like he was problematic to cause her to ask something like that!

Anyway, Iwaizumi explained the situation, and the maid gave the kitchen the order to prepare a healthy and not too heavy dinner for the guy.

Meanwhile food was being cooked, Iwaizumi sat the young man on a chair and knelt down in front of him before patting his cheeks a little to wake him up.

Kageyama slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He soon furrowed his eyebrows as he didn’t know where he was, and he clearly hadn’t been in a place so elegant before.

Oikawa took a step closer to him and handed him a glass of water. “Here, drink this.”

Kageyama hummed and looked at him with narrowed eyes before accepting it. It wasn’t like his brain —lacking of fuel— could make any reasonable thinking, so if he was kidnapped or something similar, it didn’t really matter.

He drank the water and, to his surprise, it tasted like the most nutritive water he had ever had; sweet, it went down his dry throat and It felt like heaven. He gulped down the glass in half a minute, and passed the now empty glass back to Oikawa as he mumbled a “thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Oikawa raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to ask something, but just then the maid announced that dinner was served. “Follow her, she’ll give you food.”

Kageyama looked like he was doubting again, but the maid looked kind and just the mention of the word food got his stomach grumbling. With a little effort he followed the maid to the dining room and she let him sit down on a large table, which had space for at least 14 people to sit at.

The boy shot a glance to everything that was served, but certainly didn’t take much time to dig in. The meal was very simple, but he had lots to eat. White, steamed rice, some chicken and veggies along with a hot bowl of miso soup. Even if it was nothing out of this world, as soon as something hot hit Kageyama’s palate, he was sent to paradise.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were standing by the door, watching the poor guy end with his starved suffering.

“… He eats like he’s being paid,” Oikawa snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well, what are we going to do with him now? We’ll have to let him stay. Couldn’t you just suggest to take him to a fast food place?”

Iwaizumi shrugged as he focused on taking off his white driving gloves. “You looked like you knew him, so I didn’t think that was necessary.”

Oikawa gasped, looking at him with wide eyes. “How…? Stop doing that, it’s creepy…”

“I’ve known you for long, to my disgrace, to know what goes through your little mind,” he looked back at him, arching an eyebrow.

“Iwaizumi-kun,” the maid gasped. “Don’t treat Oikawa-sama like that…”

Iwaizumi sighed and nodded lightly. “Of course, I apologize.”

Oikawa only snickered, covering his mouth with his hand.  Scolded again.

“Anyway,” Iwaizumi sighed and closed his eyes, reaching to take off his hat and revealing his spiky, dark hair, “where have you seen him before?”

“Not gonna tell you, Iwa-chan,” he grinned, directing his gaze back to the boy who was already done with the soup and the veggies.

Iwaizumi let out yet another sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Fine, do as you please. As you don’t have anywhere else to go at this hour, I’m going to sleep.”

“Iwa-chan, don’t leave me alone with him!” He exclaimed.

“Rest well, Oikawa-sama,” he turned around and started making his way to his room.

Oikawa watched him go and sighed heavily. Then he looked at the boy, who was just finishing eating his rice. Once he didn’t have more food on the table, and his mind was starting to make connections, he looked back at Oikawa.

“Uhm…” He stood up turned around to face him before bowing completely. “Thank you so much for the food,” he said, sounding a little embarrassed, but not because of that less grateful.

Oikawa nodded, taking a few steps towards the boy. “What’s your name?”

Kageyama straightened up to look at him. “Kageyama Tobio, sir.”

“Who are you calling sir, I’m at most five years older than you, you egg!” He whined.

Kageyama blinked a few times; he hadn’t expected that reaction. “S-Sorry…”

“Oikawa is fine,” he mumbled, looking away. “Then… Kageyama Tobio, why were you collapsed in the streets this late at night?” He slowly turned his head to the guy, eyebrows up.

“I was making my way from work to my house, but I was too hungry to keep walking,” he explained simply, his face expressionless.

“So you work?”

“Yes, at a small café.”

“Don’t you get free food there?”

“Just one meal a day. I choose breakfast to start the day well and focus on work.”

Oikawa hummed softly, thinking about his story. “How poorly can you earn there that you can’t even buy a snack?”

“I don’t’ earn poorly; it’s an average salary for a waiter, but I spend most of it on the rent.”

“Oh, so you do have where to sleep… Do you live alone?”

Kageyama nodded lightly, and as his expression remained the same, Oikawa could tell something in his eyes just got duller. “My parents left behind a big house for me to live, but I still have to pay for it.”

“Left… Behind?” Oikawa inquired as he felt a tight knot form in his stomach.

“They passed away six months ago,” Kageyama nodded, averting Oikawa’s direct gaze.

Oikawa’s eyes were fixated on him, astonished. He couldn’t believe it; _they passed away_. How? He wanted to ask, but he knew he shouldn’t; Kageyama’s body language was begging him to keep that mouth shut, and he obliged.

“… You had enough food, right? Go to sleep, we’ll talk more tomorrow. Akane-san, please lead Tobio to his room.”

The maid bowed her head and smiled at Kageyama. The boy looked at Oikawa with a confused gaze, but he bowed his head too and followed the woman without any protest.

As soon as Oikawa heard them walk up the stairs, he flopped on the chair Kageyama had been sitting while he was still unconscious, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What the hell, Tobio-chan…” He whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kageyama woke up to the sound of busy people going around; footsteps going there and coming back, the clink of the dishes from the kitchen, faint voices of the maids… It all sounded a bit familiar to him.

The three of them, at his house, woke up early every day. Dad and mom had to go to work and he had to go to school, as normal as anyone. Mom woke up earlier than anyone to make a yummy breakfast and then get ready to start the day, though whenever she was too tired, it was him or his dad who took care of the food, they’ve got no problem there. Well, it was just as noisy, ignoring that in this mansion there were more people, and everyone seemed busier than a normal family could ever be.

Kageyama sighed and rubbed the sleep off his eyes before reaching for his phone to check the hour. It was almost seven in the morning, he couldn’t believe it was so early. Not a problem though, since he would be going home soon. He was also glad that he had this day off, and he would be able to sleep more.

He sat up and stretched a little, idly scratching his stomach as he looked around the room. Last night, sleep had hit him like a truck after he ate, so he had just taken off his jeans and flopped on the bed before drifting off, which means he didn’t take the time to observe.

It wasn’t like he had missed something important anyway; the guest room was just like all the other rooms in that mansion. Wooden floors, big windows and western-like furniture. Just how rich these people were… He smirked slightly at that thought, just because he realized he had slept in an expensive and _very_ comfortable bed, he bet the mattress was filled with goose feathers! Just how lucky he had been last night!

But he had to end this and go bad to his usual life, so he stood up, got dressed and gathered his stuff. He would take a shower at his house, he thought before opening the door.

“Ah, Tobio-chan! When I was thinking that I would have to drag you out of bed!” Oikawa cheerfully said, a step away from bumping into him. That had been close! He didn’t want to hit the rich boy and then be sued for it!

“Oikawa-san,” he greeted with a serious expression, nodding. “I’m ready to leave. Thank you for your hospitality again,” he said, bowing again.

Then he heard Oikawa snort and lifted his head to look at him and understand what was so funny.

“You honestly think this was for free?” He snickered.

Wait, what? It sounded like it was free last night! He couldn’t believe he would have to pay for the night he stayed in—and the food! Oh my God he would be paying for this mistake all his life, he would end up living underneath a bridge! But how this guy wanted more money; he was wearing _leather shoes_ , for fuck’s sake!

“Oh my God, look at your face. Iwa-chan, he literally thought I was going to charge him, it’s written all over his face!” He sneered, looking back at Iwaizumi, who had been leaning against the wall all the time, already wearing his limo driver uniform.

“Just tell him what you planned on telling him instead of torturing him like that,” Iwaizumi sighed. This guy…

“Oikawa-san?” Kageyama called, raising his eyebrows. Honestly, he just wanted to go home.

“Well,” he nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, “I’ve decided to keep you. You’ll be working for me as my assistant from now on. It could be part-time, so you don’t have to quit your other job or whatever. In case you don’t accept, it’ll be 1000.”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi snapped, frowning at him. “You don’t have to do this, kid. He’s just playing with you—”

“I’ll do it,” Kageyama nodded, shrugging. How bad could it really be anyway. And more income! He would never say no to more income.

Oikawa smirked and looked over at Iwaizumi. “Very well, you start right now! We’re leaving!” He ordered and walked off.

Iwaizumi sighed heavily and looked at Kageyama, nodding. “Grab some breakfast first,” he said before following his —annoying— master.

Kageyama blinked and nodded slowly, going to do so as he wondered what would be his job exactly. He knew Oikawa was an important person—if it wasn’t already obvious, he was rich—, but didn’t know in what he worked. He looked like a CEO; that was the realest option there was.

By the middle of the day, Kageyama was already exhausted. Like, Jesus Christ, how much this person needed him? Who was his previous assistant? Did they quit? Because, if he weren’t as poor as he was, he would have quit an hour ago. “Tobio-chan, bring me water. Not _this_ water, I mean, the _other_ water!” How would have he known there were more kinds of water, he swore to God.

“I told you, you didn’t have to accept, kid. Oikawa wouldn’t have charged you for anything,” Iwaizumi said when Kageyama took his lunch break. “He’s just an idiot that got too ahead of himself.”

“Are you allowed to talk like this about him?” He blinked, opening his bottle of water. At least he got free food here!

“He doesn’t mind,” he shrugged. “People around us does, but I can’t help it when we’ve been friends since we were born. Also, he’s an idiot, so it’s worse.”

“Childhood friends?” He inquired, looking interested.

Iwaizumi hummed, looking at him. He usually wasn’t one to vent about his life or preferences, but Kageyama looked like a good guy and anyway, they were going to work together from now on. Also, the poor kid needed to know some stuff now that he was in this situation.

He nodded slowly. “Yes. It wasn’t always like this though; you can tell it almost makes me puke to call him master, but I’ve been getting used to it little by little. I’m sure he enjoys my suffering face anyway,” he snorted and shook his head.

Kageyama smiled the slightest bit and nodded. “He’s not a bad person.”

“Nah, he’s not. He can be a huge airhead, but got a decent heart,” he nodded. “He was an average boy not too long ago. His father suddenly got a good idea for a company and it got really popular. He’s testing Oikawa to be the future CEO, so that’s why we are here. Oikawa is trying very hard right know; he doesn’t want to disappoint his father.”

“Ah, I understand,” he nodded slowly. “He feels pressured.”

Iwaizumi hummed in agreement and looked down, circling his ankle a little. He didn’t even know if Oikawa enjoyed this kind of job, or just enjoyed not being a disappointment, which was very badly taken to his humble opinion.

“Then I guess I should try my best and find the water he likes the most. I’ll see you later, Iwaizumi-san,” he nodded and left.

Iwaizumi just watched him go as he thought how stupid Kageyama was, too. He knew the boy was grateful for Oikawa’s hospitality—and that he needed the money, indeed—, but this was stupid and the plan Oikawa had was nonsensical. Anyway, the only thing he could do was helping both of them, as it seemed he was the only reasonable human being surrounding them at daily rate.

It had been a week since Kageyama started working for Oikawa and, to be honest, he looked way healthier now. It was only obvious, as he had been having three meals a day and a good sleep. Also, Iwaizumi took him to his house whenever it got too late, and he even had time for his other job. From one day to another, his life had improved significantly, and he was very grateful to Oikawa.

He hadn’t had the chance to talk to him all that much, since Oikawa seemed busy all day, every day, and all he requested from Kageyama were stupid things like bringing him the pink stapler he had forgotten in his other office, or something of the sort. Kageyama just did his job without complaints, or questions. He was just sure Oikawa was trying hard, and that he was getting paid for doing all these useless things—though he thought they were important for Oikawa.

But today was different.

“Say,Tobio-chan,” called Oikawa before Kageyama could walk out of his office. “Are you free tonight?”

Kageyama blinked and turned around to face him. “Ah, yes,” he nodded lightly. “Today was my day off, so after this, I’m going home.”

“Well, not anymore,” he smirked, leaning back in his black leather chair. “You’ll accompany me to a party. There I’ll be able to brag that a have a little servant that follows me everywhere~”

“A party?” Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, ignoring all the other words that had come out Oikawa’s mouth. “But I don’t have clothes to attend a party.”

Oikawa shrugged. “I know, that’s why now we’re going shopping. Iwa-chan!” He called, standing up and heading out of his office. Kageyama opened the door for him, and followed him out.

Iwaizumi was soon there, ready to hear orders. “Yes, master?”

“Let’s go get a decent suit for Tobio-chan,” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for waiting!  
> I'm sorry it actually took so long to update, and that the chapter is kind of short, but things got a little complicated and I'm not feeling as good. Anyway, writing this makes me happy, but I've been a little lazy because of my mood.  
> Again, thanks for reading and waiting patiently for the new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you even legal to drink, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa snickered when he saw Kageyama reaching for a champagne flute.

Kageyama raised the flute to his lips and raised his eyebrows and Oikawa before gulping it down. “Of course, didn’t you say you were only a couple of years older than me?”

Oikawa hummed, looking around. “True, Tobio-chan… But control yourself here; I don’t want the guests to think my subordinates are irresponsible drunkards~”

“… Is it really okay for me to be here?” He sighed a little. “Iwaizumi-san is outside waiting for us.”

“He decides to stay out of this because he doesn’t like to mingle with this kind of people,” Oikawa smiled a little. “We should sneak out later and bring him some snacks though,” he winked at him.

Kageyama nodded slowly and decided to look around, still holding the now empty glass of champagne.

It was a big hall surrounded by seemingly important people. There were groups of people chatting, men and women. Everyone looked a little aged up in comparison to Oikawa and Kageyama himself, but that he knew; Oikawa was considered a young, and therefore talented CEO among the others, so he understood the pressure Oikawa held upon his shoulders.

He moved his gaze to look at Oikawa who was absently looking away as he held his almost un-sipped glass of alcohol. _He’s got strong hands_ , Kageyama thought, _but his nails are well taken care of, along with his hair and skin. Well, if he’s rich…_

But there was more than just having the money to take care of those things; Kageyama also thought Oikawa was almost beautiful, though he still couldn’t phrase it yet in his own mind. A man wouldn’t like to be called beautiful anyway… Oikawa would probably whine at hearing something like that. Kageyama shook his head, not like he could let himself to have that kind of thoughts about his boss.

Oikawa felt Kageyama’s gaze on him and smirked a little to himself before turning to meet his eyes. “Bored, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama blinked slowly and shook his head. “I just thought you would be going around talking with people. That’s what these meetings are for, aren’t they?”

Oikawa hummed again and leaned against the wall. Then he shrugged. “You don’t really need to make more contacts when you’re Oikawa Tooru~” He grinned.

Kageyama snorted and reached for another glass to drink, this time more slowly.

Just then the soft sound of people chatting changed to people sounding surprised. Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows and looked around for the source of the mood change, but soon his hand was taking rather roughly by Oikawa’s hand and seconds later he was being dragged away from the hall and into a random room. Now he couldn’t see anything because of the darkness surrounding him, but he felt Oikawa’s panting right into his cheeks.

Kageyama waited patiently for Oikawa to explain what had just happened, but soon enough their closeness started to bother him a little. This room seemed to be nothing more than a closet, so it was cramped inside, and Oikawa’s leg was right between his own; he was uncomfortable.

“Oikawa,” he cleared his throat, but was hushed by Oikawa’s _shhh_. “I just want to know what’s up,” he frowned.

“Shut up! Don’t you know how to whisper?” Oikawa whispered himself, sounding annoyed.

Kageyama let out a soft grunt and leaned against the door; that gave his crotch a little of space.

“It was my father,” Oikawa explained. “I don’t want to see him right now since we fought yesterday.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows raised and tried to focus on Oikawa’s face, though he couldn’t really see anything.

“You shouldn’t waste your time like that, you should make up with him,” Kageyama murmured, because he indeed didn’t know how to whisper.

Oikawa tried to look at him too. He knew from where that came from; Kageyama lost his father at a young age after all.

“Hm, I understand,” Oikawa nodded. “But you wouldn’t like to make up at a party, right? He wasn’t supposed to be here; that’s why we came… But for some reason he decided to party tonight. Let’s go home for today.”

Kageyama was confused, but nodded anyway. Not like he could say no to his boss, and the one guy that almost fixed most of his life. He straightened up and felt Oikawa’s hand wandering around, searching the doorknob. He waited then, but a gentle touch on his butt made him jump.

“Hm, someone’s firm,” Oikawa snickered and soon opened the door. “Be silent until we arrived to the limo,” he ordered and walked out of the closet.

Kageyama blinked and watched him go, taken aback. He didn’t want to be left alone there though, so he tried to push every fucking weird thing Oikawa just did and followed him back to the car in which Iwaizumi was waiting for them.

Iwaizumi also looked at them with questioning eyes for being there way earlier than expected.

“Dad was there,” Oikawa answered immediately, not looking at him. Iwaizumi kept looking at him through rearview mirror for a while, his eyes piercing him; he felt them and was kind of scared of looking back. Also, scared of not looking back at him, but he remained looking out the window. Iwaizumi sighed heavily and started the car to drive them back to the mansion.

Kageyama just thought Iwaizumi also thought Oikawa should make up with his father and stayed silent then, waiting for his body to meet that heaven of a mattress he would be sleeping in tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for disappearing for MONTHS, I know, omg.  
> Also, sorry for the short length of this chapter, it's more or less a filling one and kind of a reminder that I need to keep writing this. I had everything planned, and after these months without writing, I kind of forgot how the story went. I mean, I remember the main idea, but... yeah;;;; Sorry about that, I really hate that I didn't write down my own ideas, actually believing I would remember forever. RIGHT;;;;;  
> Well, here we go, I hope you still will stick around with this story, because I will finish this! No matter how much time it takes me ahaha;;;; yeh  
> Well, thank you for waiting! There'll be more!


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly a month has passed from the incident at the party and none of them had commented anything about it again. Kageyama kept working and Oikawa kept bossing him around as he liked, though Kageyama was slowly starting to wonder if he was really needed or this it was just pity. But if that were the case, why would Oikawa want to almost give him money for free? If he wanted to do an act of charity, he would go to an organization and donate them an amount, as every CEO felt the obligation to do… Right?

Sometimes Kageyama felt like quitting. He had saved enough money to live –and not just survive–  well enough for a couple of months, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He didn’t want to look down on Oikawa’s kindness, and he also had gotten used to his company, his winks, his weird sense of humor, and somehow his touch.

Not like their physical contact had increased from the first day they met at the street, obviously ignoring that Oikawa had been near to grope his ass that one time.

He sighed heavily as he sat on his futon of his almost empty room, his legs bent, his soles pressing against each other. He had only woken up minutes ago, and his head was full of thoughts of Oikawa; he had probably dreamt about him too.

Kageyama was about to laid back down on the futon when a knock on his door startled him. He doubted for a second, but he stood up and went to get it, wondering who it could be. He almost never got guests, and it was too early for the mailman to be around his house, so he was indeed surprised when he encountered himself with the signature smile of his boss in front of him.

He looked over Oikawa’s shoulder in case Iwaizumi was there too, but no sign of him was there to find.

“Tobio-chan, I’m right here,” he snorted, “what’s there to see?”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows and went back to look at Oikawa, confused. “Oikawa-san, what are you doing here?”

“Tooru when we’re alone, Tobio-chan~” He smirked and made his way into Kageyama’s place. “Excuse me for the intrusion,” he said, now sounding a little more serious as he slipped off his shoes. “Where are your parents?” He asked with a soft voice, barely moving his face to look at him.

Kageyama stood at the door frame, dumbfounded by the sudden visit, by the person standing in front of him, by the question, but he soon snapped out of it and guided Oikawa to the small altar he had in a small room with the picture of his parents.

Oikawa greeted them, placing the palm of his hands against each other and closing his eyes for a few seconds as he did that. Kageyama watched him, again not knowing that to think.

He remembered that he had commented to Oikawa that his parents had passed away months ago, but he never imagined he would be so respectful towards them, having not ever met them in his life. He was grateful though, and he greeted his parents too.

Then the other straightened up and smiled a little at Kageyama before silently leaving the room. Kageyama followed him and with slow movements slid the door closed to that room. He turned to face Oikawa was again with an inquiring look.

“Say, Tobio-chan, did you have breakfast already?” He asked with a smile. Kageyama shook his head. “Great, I’m starving!” He whined as he made his way to the kitchen.

Kageyama watched him go, tilting his head slightly to the side as he tried to comprehend the other’s behavior, but it was early in the morning, Oikawa didn’t answer his questions and he was also hungry, so he obliged and accompanied him to the kitchen to improvise some breakfast for two.

“… And that’s why I stopped playing volleyball after high school,” chatted Oikawa before eating some eggs. “My knee was too damaged to keep playing as a pro. Isn’t it tragic, Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama nodded lightly as he stuffed his face with food. “I also played volleyball when I was in high school,” he commented. “I was a setter.”

“Hm, me too,” Oikawa smiled, his elbow on the table and his cheek resting in his hand. “We have things in common, after all.”

Kageyama looked at him, raising his eyebrows. Well, they indeed had things in common, despite their different personalities. Suddenly he felt the urge to know more about Oikawa. He knew he was charismatic, self-centered and an air head, but with time he also got to know he had a kind heart, he cared deeply for the people he loved and could make this expression; looking through the window longingly, as if he was trying to resolve something that had been weighing his shoulders for a while. Was it because of his father? Kageyama hadn’t heard a thing about the issue they had at the party, and he never saw Oikawa’s father at the office; he worked at a different tower so they almost never met.

Kageyama raised the glass of white milk to his lips and pondered if he should really ask. But he should, if he cared for Oikawa. The other had the decency of asking for his own parents too.

“Oikawa–”

“Tooru~” He corrected him with a smile.

Kageyama blushed a little and cleared his throat. “How are things with your father?”

“Eh? Why?”

“… You had a fight with him and didn’t want to see him,” he arched an eyebrow. He couldn’t have forgotten that so easily.

Oikawa widened his eyes, but soon laughed it off, leaning back. “That? It was nothing, already solved.”

Kageyama nodded slowly and smiled the slightest bit. He was glad.

Oikawa looked at him and almost rolled his eyes at that. He stood up and gathered the dishes, going over to the sink and wash them.

“Oikawa-san, that’s not–”

Kageyama couldn’t finish his sentence once again, because now Oikawa had half of his body across the table, reaching with his hand to grab Kageyama’s face, his thumb on his left cheek, the rest of his fingers on his right one, pressing into them so know his lips were puckered up.

“Come on, Tobio-chan… My name is not that difficult, is it? To, o, ru,” he said, making a pause in every syllable as he moved Kageyama’s mouth with his fingers. “Repeat after me~”

Kageyama blushed furiously and furrowed his eyebrows, trying to pull back from Oikawa’s grip, but it was strong on him. “Can’t,” he managed to say.

“Make your boss happy,” Oikawa made a face, looking straight into his eyes. “Tooru.”

Kageyama looked back at him all the time, even though his ears were starting to get red from the embarrassment. “…It’s… Too personal,” he grunted.

Oikawa raised his eyebrows. “And you don’t want to get personal with me? That hurts me, Tobio-chan. I, that I have taken to your company even if you’re awkward and ugly, feel betrayed by you not wanting to–”

“Shut up, Tooru,” he grumbled once again, his words coming less muffled that the times before since Oikawa’s grip had loosened bit by bit.

Oikawa smirked and finally let go of him. “Was it that difficult, Tobio-chan?”

He just huffed and looked away. _This guy._

* * *

 

­­­­“Then I’ll be coming back soon to check you’re doing alright!” Oikawa announced as he made his way out of Kageyama’s place, waving his hand at him.

Kageyama could only nod as he watched him off from the door. He was still wearing his pajamas anyway. He sighed again and turned to walk into his house when Oikawa was no longer in sight. He closed the door with one hand and with the other massaged his jaw a little; Oikawa’s really got a firm grip, damn.

But putting his embarrassment aside, why Oikawa had come to his house so early in the morning, anyway?

Oikawa opened the door to the co-pilot seat of his car and just flopped in, sighing. Iwaizumi averted his gaze from the book he was reading and looked at him. “How did that go?” He sighed and closed the book.

“Hm, so-so?” He let out a sigh too and looked at him. “The house was the same as always. Emptier, and mourning…”

Iwaizumi let out an exasperated huff and shook his head, reaching for the keys to start the car. “I don’t know why you’re taking so long in figuring this out, Oikawa. I think you’re fucking this up.”


End file.
